Unexpected
by Puppyfriend
Summary: Snow is looking for his gloves when he finds something...unexpected about Lightning.


Hey there! I'm back with another short story between Light and Snow! The setting is after the game.

**Enjoy!**

"WHERE THE HELL ARE MY GLOVES?"

The house shook as Snow stomped around the house, desperately searching for his beloved leather gloves.

"Snow, would you just calm down? Sheesh." Snow turned towards the sound of the familiar Pulse accent to find Fang leaning casually against the kitchen counter. "It's just a pair of gloves."

"IT'S NOT JUST **ANY** PAIR OF GLOVES! IT'S **MY** PAIR OF GLOVES!**" **He shouted angrily. Fang didn't reply, still leaning on the kitchen counter while playing with a cup.

Snow couldn't take it anymore. He stomped up to Fang and grabbed her by the collar. Fang made no move to escape his grip. It was alllll part of her plan.

"YOU!" Snow shouted. "YOU stole my gloves!"

Fang pretended to think about it. "Maayybe…I mistook them as Lightning's and put them in her room?" She grinned. "You both wear gloves, after all."

"Are you BLIND? Lightning's gloves are fingerless! How could you mistake MINE for HERS?"

"Well, I DID!" Fang snapped back. "I've told you where they are, so are you gonna go get them or not?"

With that, Snow dropped Fang on to the floor are stomped off upstairs towards Lightning's room.

Vanille slowly crept out of her hiding spot. She had heard everything. "Fang, that was mean!"

Fang snorted. "It's called professional acting, Vanille."

Xxxx

Snow had stomped all the way to Lightning's room, but the moment he arrived at her door, all his anger left him. He hoped Lightning wasn't in her room. He didn't know how to ask. He took a deep breath and knocked.

When no one answered, Snow slowly opened the door and crept inside. Lightning's room was exactly what you think Lightning's room would be like. Her room was neat and tidy, and her walls were painted a pale pink that matched Lightning's hair. _Serah probably forced her to do that, _He thought.

He searched the room until he found what he was looking for: His gloves were lying on top of Lightning's bed. He quickly picked it up and turned to leave, but something on the edge of Lightning's bed caught his eye. It was mostly hidden under the blanket, but it was unmistakable.

xxxx

Meanwhile…

Lightning had just finished taking her daily shower. She wrapped herself in her towel and looked around for her clothes. They were nowhere to be found. _I must have left it in my room,_ she thought. (Note: Lightning's bedroom is an ensuite) She dried her hair with the towel and, making sure she didn't leave anything behind, she exited the bathroom.

xxxx

Snow found himself staring at a carbuncle plushie. He walked over to it and picked it up, making sure her wasn't dreaming.

_Light…Light sleeps with a carbuncle plushie?_

Snow couldn't imagine it at all. THE Lightning, stoic and merciless Lightning, sleeps with a carbuncle plushie? He was so shocked he didn't notice the bathroom door opening behind him.

Xxxx

Lightning froze on her spot in the bathroom doorway. She had opened the door to find Snow holding and staring at her carbuncle plushie. Without thinking, she uttered, "Snow?"

That snapped Snow out of his Lightning Carbuncle trance. He turned around to the source of the voice and found himself looking at Lightning. Her hair was messy and disorganised and she was wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around her body.

Lightning had caught Snow staring at her and looked down to see what he was staring at.

_Oh shi- _

Lightning could've killed herself. She had forgotten she was just wrapped in a towel! She felt her cheeks become hot and cursed herself for her clumsiness. She grabbed the nearest thing next to her.

"SNOW!"

That seemed to do the job. Snow immediately jumped up, the cup just missing him by an inch. He dodged around all the things Lightning was throwing at him, even her hair drier. He saw her grab her Blazefire Saber and knew he had to get out of there soon or he would not live to see the next minute. He reached the door and closed it behind him just as a bullet whizzed pass his head as slammed itself into the wall of the hallway.

_Oh my god…_ He thought as he returned to his room, _I just saw Lightning nearly naked!_

Xxxx

Fang and Vanille were watching the whole scene from their room from the camera they had installed in Lightning's bedroom for this prank. They were now both lying on the floor breathless from all their laughter. They seriously had not expected Lightning to show up half naked in front of Snow.

_Oh, Snow is sooo gonna get it, _Fang thought to herself.

Just outside the hallway, Lightning was making her way to Snow's room, Blazefire Saber in hand, when she heard muffled laughter coming from Fang and Vanille's room. Realisation dawned on her as she changed her destination and kicked open Fang and Vanille's bedroom door.

xxxx

Fang had heard Lightning's angry footsteps and realised she must have heard them laughing inside the room. She quickly got up from the floor as Lightning kicked open the door and shouted to Vanille,

"RUN!"

* * *

**So, did you like it? I personaly found the wording a bit...weird. I dunno.**

**If you're confused, Fang and Vanille came back from crystal stasis in this story.**

**And the ending? If you want, send me a message on how you think this should end and I might make more chaps for different endings.**

**Thanks for reading and review plz!**

**But for now...This story is complete.**


End file.
